inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flood Ride
"Come flood tide, join the ride!" Flood Ride is a fanmade band of newcaster idols, created by HyperSonicX, who became the new announcers after Off the Hook left. The two are known for their punk rock music, reminiscent of Wet Floor. Appearance Sirena Sirena is a female inkling, standing at 5'8" and 20 years old, with darker skin, gold eyes with star pupils and she keeps her tentacles a bright shade of yellow, with the end evolving to orange. She has the two long ones tied behind her head in a short ponytail. She wears a blue-and-green shirt and a red-and-orange midriff jacket with long sleeves, both with a wave pattern. She wears black leather trousers and brown boots reminiscent of Moto Boots, but with the band's logo on the front. Nepto Nepto is a male octoling, 5'10" tall and 19 years old, with pale skin, green eyes with bar pupils and light blue tentacles, which he keeps quite short. He wears a blue-and-green cap that usually keeps his tentacles hidden, with the band's initails embroidered on the front in orange. He wears an orange-and-yellow tee, with a wave pattern and grey sleeves, and a blue short-sleeved jeans vest over it. His trousers are green jeans and his shoes are brown leather with blue rims. He wears a pair of green headphones around his neck. History Sirena grew up passionately loving music, learning how to play the guitar at an early age. This developed into a high school band with several of her friends, where she fell in love with her bass player. But it was not to last and the break-up was quite violent, breaking up the band in the process, with Sirena coming out with a heavy depression. Once Sirena got over it, a few years later, she decided to try again and posted a job offering around social media. This was answered the next day by Nepto, a freshly escaped octoling. He grew up under the strict military Octarian rule, but was not drafted into the armed forces. This gave him some time to practice his musical talents, mainly as a drummer. The Great Zapfish Incident obviously enticed him to move to the surface and so he did. Sirena was happy to have someone on board, as she wasn't getting responses from anyone else, but they needed someone for the bass. Nepto offered to do the bass to their songs electronically, which Sirena accepted. The combination of her vocals and guitar, and his DJ bass and drums, ended up working out incredibly well for them, rising in popularity and eventually coming onto the radar of news networks. Personality Sirena is very outgoing, extrovert and enthusiastic. However, her past experiences with close relationships make her very reluctant to open up to people, and she can come off as very shallow as a result. Nepto is reserved, perpetually calm and collected, except, oddly, on stage, where Sirena has to make a habit of dragging him onto it. He's more inclined to wear his heart on his sleeve though, and he does have a crush on Sirena, even if he's not fully aware of it himself. Trivia * Sirena and Nepto's names are derived from Greek mythology, Sirena being derived from the sirens that would lure sailors to their deaths with their singing, and Nepto from Neptune, the Latin name from the god of the seas. * Their primary color scheme is orange and blue, a reference to Splatoon 1's main color scheme. Category:Characters